


Karasuno

by rayofsun936



Series: KSO'vers (place holder name) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate universe - Mafia, Johzenji, Multi, Mystery, Nekoma, Non-Linear Narrative, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Nishinoya Yuu, Slow Build, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 18,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayofsun936/pseuds/rayofsun936
Summary: Noya’s life has never gone as planned. He never wanted to live alone in an empty house in a small town in the middle of nowhere in a body that wasn’t his. He never planned on having a best friend who would do literally anything for him and return the sentiment. He never expected to be declared legally dead and part of a mafia group.But it all happened and Noya rolls with it the best he can because he doesn't really have a say in the matters.The one thing he doesn’t accept is being permanently separated from his unplanned best friend.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kinoshita Hisashi & Nishinoya Yuu, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: KSO'vers (place holder name) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763026
Kudos: 8





	1. Meeting the 'Gang'

**Author's Note:**

> Reading Book One: 'Kappa Sigma Omega' might help with understanding but is not required. Also, I hope the sequel lives up to its predecessor, becuase sequels are hard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya makes some new 'friends'

Noya is settling down in his new living space. It’s weird. It’s quiet. Almost haunted. He spends about a week trying to figure out why he feels this way. He knows it’s not in the fact that he is now living in a mafia headquarters. Nor is it in the list of ‘simple’ and ‘easy’ rules he has to follow of his own ‘free will’. It is in the fact he hasn’t seen or heard anyone since his arrival. Noya tries his best to rectify this. 

First, he goes around making as much noise as possible by banging pots and pans together and leaving all of the TV’s on full blast. He even goes as far as shooting off fireworks he acquired from a street vender in the gym. Nothing.

Next, he starts trashing the place hoping someone would come out to hunt down the culprit. It doesn’t work. The kitchen appliances he set on fire are replaced the next day with newer shiner models. The living room he thrashed is immaculate by the end of the night. Not a single scratch or dent or shard of wood can be found. It fuels his determination.

He even goes down the hallway yelling and banging on every door that has a name plate on it. This method yields the same results as he previous attempts. 

Noya gives up on actually meeting anyone else that lives here and decides to go commando for the heck of it. 

Of course, the first day he follows through with his plan he runs into a tall, freckled kid with unusually colored hair. Both of them blush in embarrassment as the kid hands him a black and orange smart tablet with mumbled request to ‘Please cover up, other people live here too’. Noya stands in the hallway dumbfounded with his newly acquired tablet covering his lower half as the kid enters the bedroom labeled ‘Yamaguchi, Tadashi’. 

Noya is fully clothed when meets his second person as he leaves the building to buy food for the week. A girl around his height and dark brown hair in a classy black dress with orange accents, hurries past him while on the phone. The only phrases he catches are ‘your group needs us’ and ‘we have the same goals’. She turns around to wave at him before disappearing into the building. He learns later the girl’s name is Michimiya Yui from Yamaguchi and she is in charge of recruitment.

The first person he has a full interaction with a guy around his age, with sandy blond hair in a black shirt with an orange stripe. The questions start off harmless.  
How are you settling in? (Alright, I think?)  
How are you liking the city so far? (Better than others I’ve been to)

Then they get a little more personal.  
What was your previous occupation? (Military)  
Where are you from? (Small town in the middle of nowhere)

To subjects Noya doesn’t want to talk about.  
Do you have any living family members? (No)  
Do you have any one you care about? (…yes?)  
Where are they? (…)  
You too huh? (???)

Noya is relieved when the invasive questions stop, and their conversations shift to safer topics such as favorite foods and colors. He learns questions guy goes by the name of Kinoshita Hisashi after finding his profile off the tablet. 

After that everyone starts showing up again and the place goes back to normal. A guy decked out in pink with pineapple shaped hair hangs out with others dressed in a similar fashion. A scrappy looking guy with a very interesting hair style of three locks of hair sticking straight up from the top of his head, bosses around a group of delinquents that color coordinate in dark blue attire.

Noya asks his neighbor Ikejiri, who always dresses in light blues, about the color coordination. The response he gets is ‘Makes it easier to keep track of everyone’s roles within the organization’. Noya makes a mental note to buy black and orange clothes next time he goes shopping.

He finds himself adapting to his new life quicker than he would like. His training of: Adapt, Adjust, Overcome not letting him go yet. The only thing he will never adapt to is not having Ryuu by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: A Way Out


	2. A Way Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya finds a solution to his problems

Everything is getting to be too much and too overwhelming, again. And Noya doesn’t know what to do other than hide in one of the enclosed slides at the park at one in the morning on a school night.

The rumor mill has started up again and Noya can’t think of a clever way to stop it, again. He hears whispers from the town mothers of ‘Ryuu and Yuu are so cute together’ like they know them well enough to use their given names in casual conversation. He ignores the ‘Did you know Tanaka and Nishinoya finally got together?’ ‘What!? No! It’s about time!’ from his classmates as he puts his books away in his locker.

Why can’t this small stupid town get it through their thick skulls that Ryuu and him are NOT dating. Never have, and never will.

It’s not only the rumors that are getting to him. Grandpa told him the other day that his parents’ return got pushed back, again. Making Noya live in the silent house for another six months. And don’t even get him started on his issues with puberty.

Noya wants it all to stop because he needs to play on the same volleyball team as Ryuu _now_. He needs the rumors to disappear forever. He needs his parents back. He needs his grandpa home. He needs to stop feeling so terrible all the time.

He unconsciously brushes his fingers over the old scars on his wrists out of habit. He promised Ryuu he wouldn’t repeat that night. He _won’t_ repeat that night. Even though it is getting harder and harder to keep said promise.

Noya continues in his wallowing until an idea strikes him. He can’t control his parents’ return, or his grandpa’s discharge. And he can’t control the ridiculous rumors this town is so fond of. But he can control his body.

He finds what he needs weeks later on the decrepit old computer at the public library. A non-profit organization will meet him a few cities away from town. A dedicated group who helps people like him be who they really are. They’ll help erase all the changes puberty is forcing upon him free of charge.

Noya now knows what he has to do, and where he needs to be, to change his life for the better. The only challenge left is getting out of this small suffocating town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: By Association


	3. By Association

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michimiya's reason

Noya is sitting in a car, staring out the window, holding an icepack against his bruising eye. The drive has been long, and boring, and silent, and uncomfortable.

Michimiya needed him for her latest recruitment attempt. A gang located in the suburbs at the northern border who claim to act as ‘The Iron Wall’ for their country against foreign invaders. The group told Michimiya they will be open to negotiations if a member of Karasuno can defeat one of own in a single combat event to prove Karausno’s strength.

His opponent was tough. Almost a full foot taller than him with no eyebrows and a mean right hook. The fight itself only lasted a maximum of fifteen minutes but to Noya it felt like hours and barely left him enough energy to remain standing after the final blow. Regardless, Noya won, surprising everyone but Michimiya and himself.

Afterwards Dateko treated his wounds and promised to give their final decision by the end of the week.

Which brings Noya back to his current situation of being bored, in pain, on a an uncomfortably silent three-hour car ride back to HQ.

The silence is eating away at him, so his brain tells him to start a conversation and ‘Why do you do this?’ leaves his mouth in an accusatory manner. Great, today defiantly isn’t his day.

“Do what? Recruit?” Michimiya asks nonchalantly while keeping her eyes on the road.

“Yes. No.” Noya doesn’t know if he really wants the answer or not, so he tries a different angle. “Why are you here? Is it because of Sugawara?” 

He’s the only person left on the sheet of paper Yamaguchi gave him that he hasn’t written a Karasuno member next too. 

Michimiya tosses her head back and lets out a good-natured laugh before answering his questions. “I’m here on my own free will believe it or not. And Suga has nothing to do with it.”

Noya frowns at the new information. It doesn’t make sense. If she isn’t here because of Sugawara, and Sugawara is the one in KSO, then how did they both get mixed up in this mess? Michimiya must have taken her eyes off the road for a second and saw his confusion cause she continues the conversation with: “Suga happened to be the only classmate of mine to join the military.”

LI“The only one? Just about everyone in Ryuu’s town was jumping to join.”

“Oh, that’s right! You’re a country boy.” Noya frowns at the comment.

“Well I’m a city girl. And most everyone in the city ends up in one gang or another. Especially street kids like me.” Noya looks over at Michimiya with a new light. Growing up alone on the street must have been hard.

“Don’t give me that. I know you are looking at me with pity,” she chastises him while still keeping her eyes on the road. Noya goes back to staring out the window. Noticing the sky getting darker even though it’s only half past three.

“Moving on, Suga is only involved because I needed to finish my education if I wanted to stay at Karasuno and he happened to be in my class. When Sensei took over I needed someone ‘to keep me on a leash’ like the rest of you. Otherwise it wouldn’t be ‘fair’. That’s how Suga got involved in my life again.” Michimiya’s tone got darker the more she talked. Noya doesn’t know what to say so he lets the uncomfortable silence take over. 

“I hate it when innocents get caught up in our business.” Michimiya says after a good few miles. “It’s not fair to them.” Noya sends her a glare because how dare she feel bad for getting innocents involved. But when he sees her knuckles turning white from gripping the steering wheel too tightly, he stops.

“Good, glaring is a bad habit,” she bites out. “It’s going to give you pre-mature wrinkles.” Noya goes back to staring out the window after he sees she grip relax. It starts drizzling outside.

“Besides, I only recruit those already involved. And you and I both know once you’re involved, even just a little bit you no longer count as innocent.”

Noya doesn’t say anything. Deciding the silence is better than trying to understand more of Michimiya’s thought process.

“You fought well today Nishinoya. Get some rest.”

Noya mumbles half-heartedly in agreement before undoing his seatbelt to crawl into the back of the car.

He drifts off to sleep wondering where he and Ryuu would be right now if they grew up together in the city instead of their small quiet town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Commonalities


	4. Commonalities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya and Kinoshita talk

Noya is currently winding down by the water fountain, puzzling out how he feels after completing his first orders given to him by Sensei. 

“Knew it.”

Noya waits till he sees the other person’s reflection in the water before acknowledging his presence. “You don’t have to show off your skills.”

“Can’t help it,” Kinoshita responds. “If it helps, I don’t really know _why_ you’re out here so often. Only that it’s your favorite spot.” Noya hums to the truth of his words.

“Can I know why?”

Noya chooses his answer carefully. “Reminds me of Ryuu’s hometown. Mainstreet had a huge water fountain where we would toss spare coins that Grandpa left for us to make wishes.”

“Wasn’t it your hometown too?”

“I guess so,” Noya sighs. “It always felt more like Ryuu’s than mine. I only moved there at the start of middle school.”

“Oh.” Kinoshita sits down next to him facing away from the fountain. “I assumed you were friends since birth or something with how close you make yourselves out to be.” It’s not an inaccurate assumption. Most everyone they’ve worked with while enlisted thought the same thing.

Silence stretches between them. Noya focuses on the warmth of the sun and the trickling of the fountain, needing Kinoshita to continue talking or leave.

“So, you’re out here because you feel guilty then.” Noya frowns at the accusation.

“And what would I be feeling guilty about?”

“Dragging your best friend into your mess.”

“Pfft. Like you would know.” Noya doesn’t need sympathy. 

“I do know,” Kinoshita counter acts. “Dragged my best friend turned partner into the same mess. Dragged our other partner into this as well.”

Noya doesn’t grace Kinoshita’s confession with a response. He came up here for solitude, not empathy. He needs Kinoshita to leave now.

After a few minutes of tense silence Kinoshita speaks up. “Uh, sorry. I overstepped again didn’t I?” Noya sends a ‘ya think?!’ glare his way.

“It’s a common accusation I get, so don’t hesitate to call me out.” Kinoshita’s small smile does not make the situation any better.

Noya puts on an innocent face before he asks his question. “Who you drag in again?”

“I told you, my partners,” is the smooth reply.

“I know, but _who_?”

They have a stare off until Kinoshita says the names ‘Kazuhito’ and ‘Chikara’ which are then followed up with a frown.

Noya nods in confirmation before turning his back to Kinoshita. Holding his posture stiff till he hears him leave. Finally leaving him to his loneliness.

He silently mouths the names given to him as he continues to study the mosaic of crows flying against a clear blue sky. Really wishing Ryuu was here by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: What's in a Name?


	5. What's in a Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Noya got his new name

“You can’t be called Nishinoya Noya”

“Why not!?”

“Because!”

Noya raises an eyebrow, challenging his best friend. 

“Because…” Ryuu is scratching his freshly shaved head. Noya loves running his fingers through the shortened hairs. “Then they’ll know it's fake! Who would name their kid Nishinoya Noya?”

“I would!”

“Of course _you_ would, but you ain’t your own child so pick something else.” They have a stare off. Noya wins when Ryuu’s stomach growls for attention, prompting Ryuu to start making lunch.

“You want a sandwich too?” Ryuu shouts from the kitchen.

“BLT,” Noya replies as he picks up the baby name book.

“Great! Two ham sandwiches coming right up.”

Noya gets himself comfortable on the floor before flipping through the baby name book for the fifth time. None of the names feel right. They don’t flow with his last name like his current one does.

“Argh!” He flops onto his back. “Why can’t I just use the name you gave me? I like Noya.”

“I’m still going to be calling you Noya.” Ryuu shouts from the kitchen. “Can’t get rid of my name that easily.”

Noya sits up. “Do I still get to call you Ryuu?” he asks curiously. 

“If you want,” Ryuu replies as he brings their sandwiches into the living room. “We can just say it’s a nick name from high school or something. Like the first time I talked to you I roared like a dragon instead of a normal conversation. Thus, Ryuu was born.” Jazz hands accompany the end of Ryuu’s mini speech. Noya defiantly remembers their first conversation not being normal.

“What’s one more lie?" Ryuu follows up as he sits down and starts digging in. Noya can’t come up with a good answer and starts eating as well.

A comfortable silence takes over as they eat. Ryuu does make better sandwiches out of the two of them. 

“What made you pick yours?” Noya asks in an attempt for inspiration once they finished eating.

“Humm… Wanted to keep part of my name in it. Don’t want to completely lose myself. Ya know?”

Noya knows. Problem is, his new name is going to be his. Not temporary like Ryuu’s. Noya also needs his to be different enough to express who he really is but no so different that it isn’t him.

“We could name you Just,” Ryuu pipes up after Noya doesn’t respond for a bit. Noya retaliates by tossing his breadcrumbs at Ryuu’s head. That joke is as old as their friendship.

“Joking, joking. Seesh,” Ryuu defends himself as he tosses his own breadcrumbs back.

After Noya bushes his newly acquired breadcrumbs off he picks up the baby book to look through it, again.

“What about Yukihira?” Ryuu brings up after a few beats of silence.

“Yuu-ki-hear-wa?” It feels clunky on his tongue. 

“No. Yu-Ki-Hir-A.” 

“Yuki-hira.” That one feels a bit better. Noya flips through the book to find the spelling.

“It’s not from your book. It’s an old name with an old meaning. Something to do with power… I think.” Ryuu’s face scrunches up when he thinks too hard, it’s hilariously cute. “Regardless, it’s more normal than Just.”

Noya throws the baby book at Ryuu’s face. Got him!

“Okay, okay. I get it. No more Just jokes. Geeze.” Ryuu chucks the book back before leaving to the kitchen to wash their dishes. 

Yukihira. Not bad. Noya will take any name Ryuu gives him over a silly book. 

He writes Yukihira on the forum before sealing it in an envelope. 

A month later Noya’s official birth certificate arrives with Ryuu’s ‘official’ one. 

Tanaka Souske and Nishinoya Yukihira. 

Everything is finally ready. He’ll be able to see his parents soon and show them Ryuu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [link i used to find a name for Noya](https://www.behindaname.com/meaning-of-names/name_YUKIHIRA.php) don't know if it's accurate or correct interpretation of the name. i just skimmed the page and liked how the name itself flows
> 
>  **Next Chapter:** Idiot with a Chocolate Bar


	6. Idiot with a Chocolate Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya is convinced Tanaka is an idiot

Nishinoya is walking back from school trying to puzzle out how he feels about this small town, it’s school and Tanaka when he hears Tanaka shouting his name… sort of.

“Nishinoya! Nishinoya Just! Just! Wait up!”

Nishinoya resists the urge to slap his own face in frustration at Tanaka’s idiocy. “It’s just _Nishinoya_.”

“I know!” Tanaka says as he continues to grin like the idiot he is. “Anyways, why you move here? This isn’t exactly the hottest place to live if you know what I mean.”

“Sure it is. It’s like a million degrees outside,” he deadpans and continues walking, leaving Tanaka behind. 

“HA!” Nishinoya jumps at Tanaka’s sudden laughter. “I _knew_ you could be funny.”

Nishinoya frowns in response. The idiot doesn’t deserve the satisfaction. He doesn’t understand why Tanaka is still grinning.

“Now seriously, why did you move here?”

“None of your business,” he bites back at bit too harshly. It still hurts too much. Still too new.

“Oh. Okay.” Tanaka backs down. Maybe the idiot can use his brain.

Out of conversational topics they continue their walk in silence. Nishinoya expects the silence to become awkward and weird like it usually does but is pleasantly surprised when it stretches comfortably between instead.

Until Nishinoya is startled, again, when Tanaka shouts: “Ah! I almost forgot!”

He observes with curiosity as Tanaka digs through his obnoxiously colored backpack. After locating the item Tanaka whips it out and says: “For you!”

Nishinoya stares at the chocolate bar and then blurts out his first comprehensible thought of: “I won’t be your girlfriend. Ever.”

Tanaka turns bright red. Nishinoya never knew people could turn that red. Must be a special talent only idiots can do.

“No, No! It’s because I bet myself that I knew everyone in class but then you showed up proving me wrong, so it’s only fair that you get to eat half of it.” Nishinoya can’t be mad at that reasoning, so he grabs the offered chocolate bar and finishes it in five bites. He wishes he could finish it in less but only popsicles are granted that privilege. His current record being three bites.

“Hey! I only said you could have half of it!”

Nishinoya shrugs. “Then you only should have held out half of it.” He turns around to leave, he has an empty house to get back to.

“You need to meet Saeko!”

“Who?” Nishinoya stops walking. Why does Tanaka keep talking to him?

“Saeko! My sister! I bet you two will get along like a house on fire.” Nishinoya turns back in time to see Tanaka finish air quoting his sentence.

“Why would we set a house on fire?”

“Don’t know? Just feels like something she’d say. Now come on! Our house isn’t that far.”

Before Nishinoya knows what’s really going on, he is taking off his shoes in the Tanaka household. It looks well lived in, homey, and used. Nothing like Grandpa’s.

“Saeko we’re home!”

“We’re? Who you drag in this time?”

“Nishinoya, Just Nishinoya.”

“Just Nishinoya?” The girl, who Nishinoya guesses is Saeko, asks as she strides into the entryway.

He watches Tanaka give her a nod in confirmation.

“Nice you meet you Just Nishinoya. Name’s Saeko, Tanaka Saeko. You can call me Saeko.” Nishinoya is convinced idiocy runs in the family.

“Or Psycho, or Psycho Saeko.” Ryuu shouts before sprinting to the other side of the room.

“Why you!! Get back here brat!”

Nishinoya’s only comprehensible thought is that the Tanakas are capital W wild as they chase each other around the living room.

“Um?” They stop and Tanaka face plants on the couch from freezing too suddenly.

“You don’t have to say Just every time you say my name. Nishinoya works fine.” He watches the siblings silently communicate, resulting in Saeko grinning the same way Tanaka did on the way home.

Tanaka looks directly at him. “I know!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting the past few days. Excuses, excuses, yad yad yad. Life likes to get complicated unfortunately. Anyways...
> 
> Next Chapter: Why?


	7. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno tries to figure out why Hinata got hurt

The kid Hinata gets burned, badly. No one at HQ knows why. Not even Sensei. But they know how it happened.

Someone outside of Karasuno managed to hack Yamaguchi’s interface, _Yamaguchi’s_ , and changed the invisible barrier containing KSO’s helicopter. (Why Yamaguchi was put in charge of it is another unanswered question.) The tech whiz feels horrible because ‘I let it happen, it’s my fault he fell’. Meaning he hasn’t had a full night’s sleep in weeks because he’s too busy increasing their cybersecurity.

Kinoshita on the other hand has been running around the country trying to weasel out any information he can get from anyone that might have the slightest clue on why it happened. Trying to find a sliver of a hit on who’s behind it. He comes back almost a month later with the same information he left with.

Michimiya cracks down on the gangs under their rule. Ensuring they only deal with those who know what they’re getting in to. Making sure innocents stay innocent. Oikawa joins her with the reasoning of ‘I know a thing or two about keeping others under control’ and a fierce look in his eyes.

The best Noya can do is keep HQ running as smoothly as possible while the others are out. There are still deals to negotiate, assignments to be carried out and shipments of various items to be looked after. He trusts his fellow members to capture the culprit.

Luckily the kid heals, and a lot faster than any of them anticipated. Unluckily they still don’t know why it happened, let alone why Hinata is in KSO in the first place. Meaning tension among the core group is still running high.

“The shrimp must belong to someone here. It’s the only explanation!” Oikawa brings up frustratingly after their most recent update from Sensei.

“And who would that be Oikawa? Everyone here only has one life to be responsible for.” Michimiya says as she fiddles with one of her shuriken. Noya glances over at Kinoshita who is pointedly ignoring everyone in favor of searching for a snack.

“Exactly! Meaning someone has become important enough to join our suffering!” Oikawa continues while banging his hands on the coffee table for emphasis.

“If that were the case, they would be here right now with us,” Noya reminds him.

“If we’re looking for someone to assign Hinata to I’d put my money on Michimiya.” Kinoshita says as he walks back into the room munching on some fruit he picked up from the kitchen.

“Why Michimiya?” Oikawa asks with confusion. “I thought Sugawara belonged to her.”

“Oh, he does,” Kinoshita affirms, “but Hinata is _innocent_.”

Noya is ready to rip off Kinoshita’s head on Michimiya’s behalf. Not liking what he is implying.

“You know, those who accuse first are normally the culprit.” Michimiya is now sitting up, shuriken resting loosely between her fingers.

“And you were the first one to throw an accusation. So, what does that make you Kinoshita?” Oikawa follows up, his own knife now drawn. Noya starts reaching for his, just in case. 

“Open minded,” Kinoshita responds without care. “And if I were you, I’d cover my tracks better. Never expected The Grand King to be this sloppy.”

Oikawa flinches as a shuriken flies through the air, embedding itself in Kinoshita’s fruit.

“I’d watch that nose of yours a bit more carefully Kinoshita. You never know who’s going to bite back.” Michimiya has another shuriken ready to be thrown.

“And there’s nothing in the rules stopping us from attacking each other,” Oikawa brings up with a sadistic grin.

“Enough!” Yamaguchi’s shout stops them all in their tracks. “It’s none of our faults!”

Everyone looks in different directions as tears threaten to leave Yamaguchi’s eyes.

“None of us have a connection to Hinata,” the kid continues. “All we can do now is follow Sensei’s orders.”

Current orders being to drop the investigation. To get back to regular functioning.

It sucks. It annoys Noya that they aren’t allowed to connect anymore pieces together. It frustrates him that after months of collective searching, digging and their new expansive network of connections; they’ve found nothing. Which leads to one answer. Someone doesn’t want them to know the answer and is specifically keeping it away from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Ally Cat


	8. Ally Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya and Yamamoto meet

“Nishinoya! Over here!” Noya turns his head and sees a moderately tall guy with a puffy blond mohawk.

“Wow, you’re short.”

Noya gives the guy a look of annoyance, he isn’t that short; anymore.

“Woah! Okay, don’t mention your height again. Got it!” the Nekoma member backtracks. “Anyways Nishinoya, I was thinking–”

“Just Noya,” Noya interrupts suddenly. Leaving both of them blinking at each other in shock at the outburst.

“Justnoya? I was sure it was Nishinoya… hold on let me check.” The guy starts rummaging around his backpack while Noya tries to process why he gave the stranger permission to call him Noya. His though process is dislodged when Mohawk starts dumping the contents of his bag out onto the pavement. Noya can’t believe this idiot. Their interaction so far leaves a bad taste in his mouth.

“Just call me Noya,” he says to move things along. “What do I call you?”

“Oh! Noya, I can work with that. You can call me Tora then. Nice to meet you!” Noya shakes the quickly offered hand before Tora switches to collecting his fallen items.

“You been to the city before?” Tora asks after he gets all his things back in is bag.

“Not really.” Noya doesn’t think it is worth mentioning the drive-by Ryuu and him did years ago.

“Sweet! I can show you all of the fun tourist places along with the best caffes. There’s this one really cool…” Noya tunes out Tora’s chatter as they head towards their destination.

Yamaguchi and Kinoshita managed to get him a mission in the big city that wouldn’t raise too much suspicion with Sensei, because if what Fukurodani and Nekoma said is true then Karasuno is next. Specifically Sensei. And as much as Noya wants to see Karasuno burn to the ground he can’t risk Ryuu’s safety, again.

Tora leads him up to a very regular non-flashy apartment building to the 9th floor. Turns out the Nekoma gang member lives in a small studio apartment containing a bunkbed, wardrobe, refrigerator, microwave, and a card table. The adjoining bathroom only has a single person shower, toilet and sink. The walls are lined with posters of felines with names written on them.

The lion has ‘Lev’ written on its mane. The panther has Fukugana’s next to it. And the tiger has ‘Tora’ along an orange stripe.

“You can have the top bunk. Got it just for us since you’ll be staying for an extended period of time. My floor isn’t that comfortable, trust me.” Noya thinks he would prefer the floor.

“Thanks… what’s with the cat posters?”

“Don’t know if you know, but our call sign is a cat.” Tora mimics claws with his fingers accompanied with a slight ‘rawr’. “Sooo I thought it would be funny to assign everyone a specific cat.”

“Where’s Kenma’s,” Noya asks, finding it odd Nekoma’s current leader doesn’t have a cat personification.

“Stole it, that bastard.”

Noya quietly places his bags down in a corner of the room while Tora glares at the blank spot on the wall.

“Anyways, you ready? There’s a few places I need to show you before they close.”

“Let me use your bathroom real quick. Bus bathrooms are a no go for me. Too much jostling.”

“Bro, it’s our bathroom now. You don’t need to ask.” He waves off Tora’s permission to call the place his.

Noya closes the curtains, does his business and washes his hands. He then takes a few moments to center himself. To remember his mission.

  1. He is not here to make best friends with Tora.
  2. He needs to get the mission complete or Sensei will have his (Ryuu’s) head.
  3. He needs to figure out who’s behind Snake Scales and Johzenji is going to help him.
  4. He needs to gather as much info as he can to bring back to Kinoshita and assist the Fukurodani Alliance.



Noya slaps his face, leaving handprints on both cheeks before exiting the bathroom. He’s got this.

“All right Tora, show me what Nekoma’s made of.” He forces himself to grin back at Tora’s similar smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Starry Night


	9. Starry Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya and Ryuu spend a night under the stars

It wasn’t supposed to go this way. Noya wasn’t supposed to steal his grandpa’s car. Ryuu wasn’t supposed to be at his grandpa’s house looking for him. Ryuu shouldn’t be here, next to him in the bed of Grandpa’s truck, sleeping under the stars, in the middle of nowhere. 

The plan was to go to the other dinner that Saeko didn’t work at to catch a ride to the nearest bus depot. Except the dinner closed due to the family taking their own kids on a vacation away from the small town. There was no way Noya was gonna risk Saeko catching him, leading him to search his grandpa’s house for the truck keys. Which unfortunately gave Ryuu enough time to trash the house looking for him.

Noya then spends fifteen minutes fighting with Ryuu for the truck keys. Another half an hour to explain why he is running away by _himself_. Followed by forty-five minutes in failing to convince Ryuu not to come. It was all in vain of course, he really should have known better. ‘You of all people should know how stubborn us Tanakas are.’

They then argue about who gets to drive as they load up the back of the truck with spare oil jugs.

“You don’t even have a license Noya.”  
“Neither do you Ryuu!”  
“Yah, but I know how to drive a tractor!”

That’s how Ryuu drove them away from the small suffocating town an hour before sunrise. He drove them through the Big City, along with some smaller ones. Taking a long detour around The City. Even though they’re country boys, the know enough to stay as far away as possible from it. Noya is kind of grateful he never grew up in the city because if he did, he never would have met Ryuu.

Ryuu, who attached himself to him that first day of school. Who dragged Noya to his house and announced him as part of the family a few short months later. Ryuu, who found him that night when he was sure no one would. Who he told his deepest secrets and insecurities to with trust.

“You’re thinking is interrupting my sleep. What’s up?”

“Nothing,” Noya brushes off. “Go back to sleep.”

“It’s not nothing. Spill, you don’t have to do everything by yourself, remember? You’re not alone.” And that’s the part Noya can’t believe.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why follow me? Why stay with me? Why be my friend?” Noya feels Ryuu shift and the blankets fall off, letting in a cool breeze.

“You asking the questions wrong. Why _wouldn’t_ I follow you? Why _would_ I abandon you? Why _not_ be your friend?”

“Because–”

“Rhetorical question… not really but you’ll answer the correctly worded questions incorrectly, so let me answer and then you can. Okay?”

Noya nods along, Ryuu is the one who passed English with a 75%.

“I admit I did initially talk to you because you were the new kid.” Noya frowns a bit on that. He knew it.

“BUT,” Ryuu quickly follows up. “After playing volleyball with you and watching you in class and hanging out with you, who _wouldn’t_ want to be your best friend?”

Noya stares at the stars as he takes in Ryuu’s words.

“As for staying with you; Mom, Dad and Saeko taught me to never abandon those in need.” Ryuu’s voice gets softer as he positions himself closer. “And Noya, finding you that day in the bathroom was _the_ worse day of my life. Worse than Saeko telling me Mom and Dad weren’t coming back.”

Noya starts making a noise in protest.

“Nu-uh, listening remember?” Ryuu chastises. Noya attempts to protest again but settles down after Ryuu takes his hand in his.

“I always expected to outlive my parents. They were military and made sure Saeko and I were prepared, to some degree. But you, the thought of _you_ leaving me earlier than planned… I don’t ever want to live through that.”

Noya notices the stars are starting to blur together, but only slightly. He blinks the stars back into clarity.

“So why _wouldn’t_ I follow my best friend?” Noya senses this question is also rhetorical, so he shifts his body to get a better look at Ryuu who turns out to be looking intently at him.

“ _I’m_ not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me. Forever. Okay?”

“Okay,” Noya admits after a few minutes of peaceful silence. Ryuu has made a very convincing case.

“Alright, your turn.” Ryuu says with a soft poke to Noya’s forehead.

“Nope, I’m good.”

“Ya sure?”

“Positive.”

Noya readjusts the blankets that fell off of them and falls asleep with Ryuu by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Left Behind


	10. Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya's childhood

“Can I play?”

“What? Why?”

“Because it looks like fun!”

“You can’t play with us. You’re too short.”

“That’s okay. I can jump!”

“It still wouldn’t be fair.”

“Fair?”

“Yah, whatever team you on will be at a disadvantage, so you still can’t play.”

“But–”

“Maybe a different game.”

“Can I play this time?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Cause your hair is too long.”

“What!?”

“It will get in the way.”

“I can tie it back. I have a hair tie in my backpack, let me go get it.”

“That’s okay, we just counted, and the teams won’t be even if you join.”

“But–”

“Maybe next game.”

“I can play this time! See?! I already tied my hair back and everything. If you could just watch me jump I’ll show you that I–”

“Sorry Yuu, but we already finalized the teams. You can’t join today.”

“But–”

“Maybe next week.”

“you always say that.”

… … …

//You’re going to live with your grandpa for a while, okay buddy?\\\

^Dad and I have to go back to our jobs.^

(Why can’t I stay with the Tachibanas again?)

^Because they just had their twins, so they are going to be very busy for a while.^

(Then why can’t I go with you?)

//Because you aren’t old enough yet buddy.\\\

(But I can protect people too!)

^We know you can pal. But we need you to wait and train a little longer before you join us.^

//You can continue your training with Grandpa while you wait, ’kay?\\\

(He had the same job as you guys right?)

^He did, so he is the best person to train with.^

(And after I complete my training with Grandpa, I can join you?)

//Only after years of training and good reports from Grandpa. Sound good buddy?\\\

(You bet! I’ll be better than both of you by the time you come back!)

^We are looking forward to it pal.^

(you are coming back? right?)

//Of course we will buddy.\\\

^We will come back real soon.^

//So don’t miss us too much.\\\

(Promise?)

“We promise.”

… … …

“i’m sorry.”

“And what are you sorry about?”

“for not protecting you like i said i would.”

“Champ, come here… you have nothing to be sorry about.”

“But if I trained better, it wouldn’t have happened.”

“You’ve been training like crazy since ya got here, I couldn’t have asked for a better guardian. The only thing to blame is my old bones, and no one can protect me from them. Now help me pack my clothes.”

“Don’t pout, you can still visit me. I’m not going that far.”

“You’ll forget about me once school starts, making friends and getting into trouble with ‘em. Then you’ll be too busy to hang out with your old man.”

“i don’t make friends”

“Come again?”

“I could never forget you!”

“Good to hear! Now go grab my tuxedo, I need to look good for the ladies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you were all able to follow the dialogue in the middle. If not I can see what I can do to make it more comprehensible. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Memorial


	11. Memorial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nishinoyas

Noya can’t believe he forgot. The soul reason why he joined. His justification for letting Ryuu stay with him. Noya blames it all on the thrill of being accepted as himself. He blames the intoxicating environment of boot camp. Blames it on the rush of their first deployment. And now that it’s all over, he remembers.

He wills the computer to load faster. Needing to know where they’re stationed, so he and Ryuu can use their few days off to visit. Ryuu has to meet his parents, they would love him so much, instantly granting him family privilege. Not that Ryuu needs it, he’s already something else entirely to Noya.

The computer finally loads and Noya uses his minimal hacking skills to search for his family's whereabouts. He finds what he's looking for and time freezes. 

He can’t believe he forgot.

It can’t be true.

He can’t be too late.

He clicks on the name closest to the mouse, wishing it to be a different name. For it to be any other Nishinoya.

It isn’t.

He checks the other two names he knows. Same result.

He can’t believe he forgot.

All he sees now is NISHINOYA taking up the whole screen. It starts blurring.

He’s too late.

“Noya?”

Ryuu isn’t supposed to be here. He didn’t mean to wake Ryuu up.

“Noya? What’s wrong? Why are you…” He feels Ryuu’s hand on his shoulder, grounding him enough to tell Ryuu what’s wrong. Air moves through his lungs and out of his mouth with no sound. Noya points towards the glowing screen instead.

It can’t be true. He’s too late. It’s his fault. He can’t believe he forgot. He’s sorry. He’s so, so sorry. It’s all his fault.

Ryuu’s firm ‘It isn’t’ breaks through his inner rant. Oh… it was his ears that weren’t working.

“Come on,” Ryuu says as he turns off the computer. “I know what you need and it’s not staring at a screen that isn’t going to change.” Noya numbly lets Ryuu lead him out of the building.

The air is warm and humid from the recent rain fall. The sky is clear with a crescent moon being the only natural light. The streetlights have a soft glow to them like they understand what Noya is going through.

He senses Ryuu come to a stop and then feels him let go of his hand. That’s not right. Ryuu needs to be here with him, because if he isn’t then that means he’s in trouble and Noya needs to rescue him and protect him because he failed his parents and his–

“Whoah, whoah, whoah. Hey now, I need you to breath. In and Out. With me. I know you can do it Noya. Just focus on breathing.”

Breathing. Noya can do that now that Ryuu’s back. With Ryuu around he’ll do anything.

“Okay, good. That’s better. Come on, it’s just a bit further.” He feels Ryuu’s hand back in his as they continue to walk through the housing units.

After about fifteen minutes of walking in a comfortable silence Noya starts hearing the trickling of water. He senses Ryuu stopping again.

“Okay, we’re here. Take your boots off and sit, feet in the water. I’m not going anywhere this time. Okay?” Noya nods along as he starts pulling his boots off without letting go of Ryuu’s hand, who has brought them to the water fountain at the base’s park.

Noya regretfully lets Ryuu’s hand leave his so Ryuu can place a clump of flowers at the center of the water fountain. He gladly takes the hand back upon his return as he sits next to him on the edge of the fountain.

Noya leans against Ryuu as they both take deep calming breaths together.

“Dear Nishinoyas,” Ryuu begins is a soft tone, “it breaks my heart to learn of your passing. To parent Nishinoyas I am devastated that I never got to know you. To gramps, sorry about stealing your car. I promise we 100% meant to bring it back.” Noya can’t stop the smile that creeps up on his face at Ryuu’s comment about the truck.

“It saddens me we won’t be able to create any memories with all of us together. I know when my mom and dad died Saeko shared our life moments they never got to experience. So I hope it’s okay that I do that now with all of you.” Ryuu pauses, as if he’s waiting to be granted permission to continue from the impromptu banquet of flowers.

He squeezes Ryuu’s hand and gets a squeeze back as they gaze at the flowers at the center of the fountain.

He hears Ryuu take a deep breath before starting again. “I met Noya during our first day of middle school…”

Noya sits and focus on what’s around him. Tuning into Ryuu’s soft cadence as the sounds of the bugs and water fountain fade into the background. He smells the fragrance from the flowers mixing with the damp water spray of the fountain. He sees at their reflection rippling in the surface below. He feels the cool water against his legs and the warmth of Ryuu’s body against his.

He looks over and sees Ryuu looking at the sky. “…Noya is my brother and, something else entirely. I haven’t found the right word for it yet.” And now Ryuu is staring intently into his eyes. “So please let me keep him for a long time.”

Noya’s vision is blurring once more as he starts to forget how to breathe again.

“Oh, and one last thing, to all of you Nishinoyas,” Ryuu says as he pulls him into a hug, “it’s not your fault. None of it is your fault for leaving.”

Noya feels his cheeks getting wet as he lets out a soft sob. And then another, and another, and another until they are loud and ugly and sloppy and full of grief. But it’s okay, cause Ryuu is here with him. Ryuu is holding him and letting him be who he needs to be in this moment.

When he’s done, they stay in their embrace for a little while longer, feeling each other’s hearts beat.

“Where’d you get the flowers?” Noya croaks out once he feels ready enough to talk.

“I sing your praise and your first thought is about the flowers? You pay attention to anything I said?” Ryuu jokingly huffs.

Noya pulls away to look Ryuu in the eyes. “I heard the last part,” he replies seriously.

“Okay, good. That was the most important part.”

They smile at each other before turning their gauzes towards the stars. Sitting together in a comfortable silence. Letting the sound of falling water fill in the space between them. Except Noya really needs an answer to his earlier question.

“But seriously, where did you get the flowers?”

Ryuu laughs good naturedly before answering. “Some house along the way, think the name plate said Yomogata, Hayata.” Noya gently hums as he snuggles closer to Ryuu.

They sit there on the water fountain, leaning against one another till the sun rises. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka, the name plate said Yamagata, Hayato (libero from Shiratorizawa)
> 
> Next Chapter: Sleepy Little Town


	12. Sleepy Little Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Kinoshita's story

“You have a history here.”

Kinoshita gives Noya a raised eyebrow at the interruption of their quiet meal at a roadside diner.

“That’s why Sensei sent me with you instead of Ikejiri.”

Kinoshita continues to eat his burger like they aren’t forced to be here. Like they don’t hate each other’s guts. Like they aren’t worst enemies.

“It’s your hometown.”

Kinoshita’s eyes relax slightly, meaning Noya guessed wrong but is on the right track. He knows this place is personal to Kinoshita. Otherwise, Sensei would have sent him with Ikejiri like normal. So what makes this place so special? What connection does he have here, in the middle of nowhere?

And there is a connection. It’s obvious by the way Kinoshita interacted with the towns people. Conversing in a calm and friendly manner. Being straight forward with his words at a relaxed pace. Almost the complete opposite of the Kinoshita he’s gotten to know. There has to be a reason.

Noya reviews everything he knows about Kinoshita.

  1. He is the second half of Karasuno’s info hub
  2. He is ex-military
  3. He has two partners 
    1. One is his childhood best friend
    2. The other he met…



“It’s Chikara’s,” Noya whispers in realization.

Kinoshita’s eyes narrow a fraction. That’s all the answer Noya needs. They continue to eat in silence at the small roadside diner. Idle chit-chat of the other patrons fill in the empty spaces.

“It must have been hard pretending to be a tourist.” Noya tries to sympathize, hoping Kinoshita’s good mood will last the rest of the day.

“Not really,” he shrugs. “Only spent a total of three hours here before leaving.”

“Ever?” Noya doesn’t believe that. Kinoshita has to be lying, except he never lies. So why would he only spend three hours in one of his partner’s hometown? It doesn’t make sense. Unless…

“It wasn’t about what you’re think,” Kinoshita says before dipping his fry into his shake. His response lets Noya release the breath he didn’t know he was holding. Happy to know this small town moved past being assholes about his more ‘unconventional’ relationship, like the majority of society has generations ago.

It still doesn’t answer the question of why Kinoshita only spent three hours here previously in his other life. Noya waits patiently for him to continue. Feeling only slightly itchy with the silent delay.

“It was more about him running away after finally joining.” Kinoshita finally says. “And choosing not to be a frontline fighter. And ‘dragging’ Kazuhito off of it. And a whole bunch of other trivial things.”

Noya hums at the clarification and continues to eat his own meal. “You must have punched them.”

Kinohsita gives out a low chuckle. “I didn’t. Had too much anxiety back then to do much of anything.”

“Kazuhito?!” Noya half shouts, almost choking over his drink.

“Gave them the worst tongue lashing I’ve ever heard, bowed, grabbed both our hands and marched us out.” Kinoshita has a wistful look, a soft smile gracing his face.

Noya sits in amazement at all the new info. He really likes this side of Kinoshita. Wishes he could see more of him this way, and maybe, just maybe, be friends.

The doorbell jingles and Kinoshita’s eyes widen a hair before smoothly sweeping the area. Only lingering a fraction of a second on the newcomers before refocusing on his fries. Noya gets a good look at them after they approach the bar.

One of them is tall and lanky with wild red hair and is whistling an off-settling tune. Two of the others have odd haircuts and look to be in a heated debate. The fourth and final one reminds him of Michimiya’s Sugawara and is the only one not actively causing a ruckus.

“We’re done here,” Kinoshita suddenly announces and then signals for the check. Noya quickly shoves the rest of his fries into his mouth.

Their server hands them the bill and Kinoshita stops them before they walk away to serve the newcomers. 

“Excuse me, our bill is wrong. We seem to have gotten a 10% discount without a coupon.”

“Oh, that’s no mistake. We give every veteran here that discount.”

“How’d you know we’re veterans?” Noya asks curiously.

“You spend enough time here you get a sixth sense for it.” Their server jerks a thumb towards the bar.

“Thank you,” Kinoshita smiles pleasantly with a slight bow. “It is our honor to serve and protect people like you.” The server blushes before walking away.

On the ride back to HQ Noya is grateful he was able to see this softer, nicer side of Kinoshita. Hopefully, he’ll be able to see it again in the near future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Blackout


	13. Blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya post fire

Noya is bored. His interrogation sessions are getting old. It’s the same thing each time.

His new ‘frenemies’ bust into his cold concrete room, blindfold him, drag him to another cold concrete room and strap him to a chair.

They ask him about his last mission with Ryuu. They dislike his answers.

Who sent you that night? (I don’t know.) Liar. (Why is that building so important to you anyways?) None of your concern. * a punch to the face *  
What did you find in that room? (If you’re asking if I looked into anything I didn’t. Digging through old computers wasn’t the mission.) Lies, it’s human nature to be curious. (What if I’m not human?) * cold water dumped on him *  
Now tell us who sent you! (I Don’t Know!) * a kick to the stomach *

The same routine has been happening for the past month. They ask questions. He answers. They throw a few punches. He gives them a few choice words. They throw a few more then toss him back to his cold concrete room.

Noya gets tired of his daily activities rather quickly and starts asking where Ryuu is being held in-between play time to change things up. He dislikes their answers.

Where is Ryuu!? (We don’t know.) Liars!!!  
Why isn’t Ryuu here with us?! (He isn’t important.) Like hell he isn’t!!  
If you don’t tell me where Ryuu is, I’ll burn this place to the ground! (Like you can do that from where you are.) Don’t underestimate me.

When it becomes obvious his captures aren’t going to budge on where Ryuu is, Noya starts asking why they continue the same boring: question, answer, physical punishment routine.

The replies he gets vary. One person says ‘Honestly, we don’t know what to do with you.’ which isn’t helpful. Another replies with ‘You already know too much, but you don’t know enough.’ which leaves Noya with more questions than answers. The final response he gets is ‘You stay here until we figure it out.’

Leaving Noya all the time in the world trying to piece together why it is so important to know who sent him and Ryuu to burn down the building. Giving him plenty of nights to dream of Ryuu either safe back at base or in a pile of ashes due to his fuck up.

Noya hopes someone comes looking for him soon. He doesn’t know how much longer he can survive being left in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Lost and Found


	14. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya and Ryuu's first interaction

“I found you!”

Found him? Nishinoya isn’t lost.

The idiot plops himself down in the seat across from him, which annoys Nishinoya because all he wants to do is to finish his lunch alone, in peace.

“I wasn’t lost,” Nishinoya corrects. The school isn’t that big.

“But I didn’t know where you were so that meant you were lost, and now that I know where you are, it means I found you!”

Nishinoya vaguely remembers seeing this kid in class and hearing him in the gym. He recalls he thought the kid was an idiot then as well.

“Name’s Tanaka, Tanaka Ryuunosuke. You?”

“Nishinoya. Just Nishinoya.”

“Just? That’s a weird name? Why you say your given name first?” Nishinoya is about to let this Tanaka person know how much of an idiot he is but is interrupted by someone shouting at Tanaka to hurry up.

“Alright, alright! I’m coming! Seesh. The gym ain’t going nowhere.”

Nishinoya perks up at the mention of the gym. “Can I play?”

“You wanna play?!”

“I have a hair tie in my backpack, so it won’t get in the way. I promise. Here, let me get it out!” Noya immediately starts digging around in his backpack, he knows he has one somewhere.

“You want to play volleyball?!” Tanaka asks as he leans into Nishinoya’s personal space.

“Yes!” Nishinoya automatically replies. He doesn’t care what game they play. All he knows is that he will not be denied again.

“So Cool! We never have enough people! Everyone is going to be so happy you want to play! Let’s go!”

Nishinoya doesn’t have enough time to zip up his backpack before Tanaka is dragging him towards the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Letting Loose


	15. Letting Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya takes a break

It’s been years since that night. Years of carefully filtering everything he says. Of being conscious on how all of his actions are perceived. He’s seen the consequences of the others slipping up. Both majorly and minorly. The results aren’t pretty in either situation. So Noya kept himself in line. Doing exactly what was commanded of him, no more, no less. In return Ryuu gets left alone.

Noya decides he can’t stand it anymore. He’s tired of being the perfect solider for Sensei to control. He’s tired of anxiously waiting each month to see that Ryuu is okay and working out in the small gym per usual. He’s tired of having to do things he doesn’t want to do. Tired of controlling his actions in an uncontrollable world.

So he lets lose for one night. One singular night. And forgets everything at a nearby bar. He drowns out his feelings and becomes numb. No longer being responsible for his actions. He stops thinking.

And it feels amazing. To let go. To let lose. To just exist in a mill of people. To be insignificant. To be just another face among the crowd. To be able to sing, dance and laugh without a care in the world.

The alcohol is good and the music is fast paced. Noya lets it wash through him, taking all his pent-up frustration, stress and worry with it. Finally expressing everything he’s felt since that night all those years ago.

As the music slows down Noya feels calm, loose, and clear minded. He makes his way off the dance floor to get himself another drink.

After he orders he senses eyes upon him. He hazily recalls the same feeling while on the dance floor. Noya ignores them, opting to slam his shot back once it arrives and immediately orders three more.

“Those are some impressive scars. How’d you get them?”

Noya looks down. He must have taken his shirt off at some point. “Got bit by a shark,” he answers. “You know how that goes.”

“Dude same here!” a different voice shouts. Noya turns around to see a guy finishing ripping off his yellow dress-shirt to reveal a similar set of twin scars on his chest.

“Pardon my friend here. He gets a little over excited when he meets others like him.” The first guy says as he offers a hand to shake. Noya hands over one of the shots the bartender just placed in front of him instead. He hands the second one to the shirtless guy and downs the third himself.

“No really! How’d you get your scars?” shirtless asks pointing at all the visible scars on Noya’s person.

Noya decides to indulge the duo. He talks about the bullet wound to his shoulder blade he received after his first deployment. The stab wound to his side to prevent Ryuu from taking it to the neck. The burn wound to his upper arm after a failed explosion prevention. Noya skips over the scars on his wrists and goes straight to the ones on his chest.

“Dude! Same here!” shirtless shouts for the second time that night. “Futamata! He used Snake Scales! Like I did! This is so cool! We’ve never meet anyone who used our–”

“How about you get us some burgers Bobata,” the guy, Futamata interrupts.

“Aw man,” Bobata pouts at first. He then chugs the rest of his drink before going off to fight his way to the front of the food line.

“I apologize for his enthusiasm, he’s a chatter box when under the influence.” Noya waves off the apology. He has no problems with chatter boxes.

“If you don’t mind me asking, where’s this Ryuu you keep mentioning? I would love to meet him as well.” Noya’s high takes a dip as he bites out ‘not here’ before finishing his current drink.

“Can I ask where then?” Futamata asks cautiously. And Noya takes a good look at the stranger next to him, who he just spilled his most of his life story too.

Noya knows he shouldn’t speak any more about himself to the guy, but something about the stranger feels safe. And if he doesn’t mention Karasuno or KSO it should be okay. If he never says Ryuu’s full name Ryuu should be safe. If he bends the truth a bit then it’s just like any other conversation they’ve had tonight.

By the time Bobata brings back the burgers Noya’s finished drying his tears with a wolf printed handkerchief Futamata gave him and are now debating if hotdogs are sandwiches. Futamata says no, Bobata says yes and Noya is undecided.

Conversation flows between the three of them for the rest of the night like water. They take a dance break or two, but always end up back at the bar to share more stories.

They stay till closing time and Futamata spends ten minutes convincing Bobata to put his shirt back on.

“What was the point of me getting top surgery if I still have to wear a shirt all the time?”

“Stop being difficult and put your damn shirt on! You can take it back off once we get to the hotel!”

Noya watches the two of them leave after meeting up with a small petite girl wearing a classy, glittering yellow dress. They all leave before Noya remembers he still has the handkerchief in his pocket. He flips it over and sees ‘Johzenji’ in tiny gold print in one of the corners. He tucks it back into his pocket, vowing to return it to them one day.

Once he returns to HQ he climbs into bed with a light head and full stomach into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Consequences


	16. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa breaks a rule

Oikawa has to be the stupidest person he knows.

The rules are simple. The rules are clear. And yet Oikawa broke one of them. Even though he saw the result of when Yamaguchi broke one. Even though he saw what happened to Hinata. (They still don’t know whose fault it is.)

Oikawa, the stupid bastard, still went out and broke a rule. The biggest and easiest rule to follow. And yet he managed to break it. Making the kid Kageyama paid for it.

“You’ve been here for how long now Oikawa?” Kinoshita asks rhetorically.

“Long enough to know to never let you know anything,” Noya retorts. Earning him a pointed look from the guy. Noya doesn’t know how Kinoshita knew about Oikawa’s plans but will bet every popsicle in the city that it’s Kinoshita’s fault Sensei found out about it.

“There’s nothing we can do about it now,” Yamaguchi intervenes before things escalate like last time.

“Yamaguchi’s right,” Michimiya pitches in. “We don’t know the extent of the damage yet. All we can do now is wait.” She gives Oikawa a pat on the back before leaving. Yamaguchi waits a bit longer to make sure no one is going to slit another’s throat before exiting himself. Leaving the three most volatile people together in the same room.

The silence and tension is making Noya feel itchy. He wants to leave as well but knows if Oikawa and Kinoshita are left by themselves there is no way both of them will leave alive. So, he resigns himself to wait it out.

“I didn’t use Karasuno resources. I didn’t tell anyone,” Oikawa quietly mutters. “How did you know?” he finishes in a sharp, scratchy whisper.

“How did I know?” Kinoshita asks mockingly. Noya makes a big show of pulling out his switch blade. He’s not dealing with this shit today.

Kinoshita rolls his eyes before speaking again. “You’re not as sneaky as you think, oh Grand King. It’s obvious out of everyone here, you have the drive to seek out places KSO’s missions are assigned. And you have the connections to learn of their mission locations.”

The explanation is good, but neither Noya nor Oikawa are satisfied with it.

“Honestly, if I wasn’t keeping such a close eye on you, I wouldn’t have known.” Kinoshita admits with a slight frown. “But I have a job to do. And I will continue to do it to perfection to keep them safe.” He gives them a cold dead stare before leaving.

“He just complimented your acting skills,” Noya jokes in an attempt to fill the new silence. He sighs when it becomes obvious Oikawa is stuck in his own head.

“We do what we must, to protect our own. So don’t take it out on Kinoshita for _your_ slip up.”. Noya can’t believe he’s defending the bastard, but he can’t let Kinoshita take all the credit for the kid’s injury when Oikawa is at fault too. “He’s just following his rules. I suggest you do the same.”

Noya leaves Oikawa to his misery knowing he’s only repeating the words said to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The Rules


	17. The Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 'simple' set of rules

Rules Nishinoya Yukihira should follow to prevent Tanaka ‘Souske’ Ryuunosuke from being maliciously harmed.

  1. Obey every order, also known as ‘assignments’, given by me.
  2. Do not use the organization’s resources, information, or data acquire for assignment/mission purposes for personal use.
  3. Do not mention, bring up, or discuss Tanaka ‘Souske’ Ryuunosuke’s current arrangement with anyone outside our organization.
  4. Do not look for or try to get in contact with Tanaka ‘Souske’ Ryuunosuke or any of the other members in KSO in any way, shape or form.



Other than the rules listed above Nishinoya Yukihira may do as he pleases and have access to anything he needs or desires.

\- Sensei  
Karasuno Mafia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Snake Scales


	18. Snake Scales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya gets some answers

According to Tora and Fukunaga the person who can answer his questions about Snake Scales is ‘Lev the Lion.’ Their extremely tall, intimidating idiot, as Tora describes him. So Noya spends an entire day tailing the kid. Helping him out with whatever needed to be done. Nothing he wouldn’t do normally back at HQ.

He follows Lev to tattoo parlor where he meets the current Heads of Ubugawa and Shinzen. And Noya gets his confirmation that just like Nekoma and Fukurodani, their senior leaders were taken out. Leaving the gangs with younger, less experienced members in positions they aren’t ready for yet.

Noya decides gets a tattoo while he’s there, because why not. A small dragon made of lighting traveling through a storm cloud finds its way on the inner side of his wrist. Overwriting a memory of his past. They offer him a design of a crow in mid dive for free for his other wrist and Noya declines. He doesn’t need a physical symbol of his commitment to Karasuno.

He accompanies Lev to a large warehouse full of pudding and other snacks and assists the kid in capturing his target. They then take their captive to Fukunaga and leave them terrified out of their mind for being left the Panther. Noya understands the person’s terror.

The rest of the day was mildly boring. Lev mainly ran massages across town for the other members, delivered packages of various items, and petted every animal they came across. All in all, a rather boring day. 

“So, Lev,” Noya starts once they sit down for dinner. “Word on the street is you know something about Snake Scales.”

The kid looks up from his sushi in surprise. “The street told you? Which one?”

Noya pauses in his own dinner to give a look of confusion. “Um… Tora.”

Lev stares off in the distance to think and replies with, “Tora. Never heard of that street,” before going back to stuffing food into his mouth.

They finish their meal in silence and then settle down in a pet shop at the edge of the city. Noya wanders over to the snake display.

“I used to be a member of Nohebi.”

Noya sits down to get a good look at the lower cages.

“My sister used one of their resources ‘Snake Scales’ to transition. Nohebi needed payment.” Lev opens a cage to feed the animal. “I wouldn’t let her pay them back.”

Noya follows the walking bean pole over to the puppies.

“I was halfway through my service when I was released from my contract.” The puppies eagerly surround the bowls Lev places down. “Dumped straight onto the streets.”

Lev reaches down and scratches one of them behind the ears. “Didn’t know what to do with myself. Spent about a third of my life with them by that point. You know?”

Noya knows. The adjustment from the military to Karasuno wasn’t smooth. He bets Lev’s wasn’t either. They move on to the kittens.

“That’s when I ran into Kenma. He wasn’t very happy about that.” The cats look at Lev with suspicion. “He let me stay after I showed him how well people like to give me information.”

Noya gives a skeptical look.

“Pretending to speak Russian gives me a bit of an edge.” Lev tries to pet one of the kittens. “But I’ll never be as good as Fukunaga.” The kitten bites Lev’s hand, so he puts it back down with the others.

“You’re looking for Johzenji right?” the kid asks as they move along to clean up the store together. Noya nods while wiping down the windows.

“You won’t find them.” Noya frowns at that. “They never stay in one place for too long. And never travel in groups larger than three.”

Silence fills the shop. The animals are down for the night. Noya turns off the lights and Lev locks up the store.

“If you run into them, can you thank them for me? For saving me from Nohebi.” Lev asks.

“Sure,” Noya agrees. “I’ll even thank their leader personally.” For if they didn’t step in, he knows for sure Ryuu wouldn’t have hesitated to do exactly what Lev did for his sister.

The kid laughs at that. “He’s even harder to find than the rest of them.”

“How come?”

“Word off the street says he was forced to leave or have his entire gang killed.”

“Like yours.”

Lev nods in confirmation.

“I’ll help you find them. Johzenji and your mystery enemy,” Noya promises. “I’ll make sure they pay for everything they’ve done.”

Once Noya gets back to Tora’s apartment he crawls onto the mattress he placed on the floor and tires his best to not over think about the possibilities that could have been if Nohebi was still in charge. Tries not to think too deeply about what happened to Johzenji’s leader and if he is still alive. Noya instead focuses on what needs to be done to save the one person he cares about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Repercussions


	19. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya shouldn't have gone drinking

When he wakes up the next morning it is with a pounding headache that threatens to split his head open. He feels like he has breathed in a mouth full of sand and the sun is too bright and annoying, even for him.

Noya sluggishly makes his way down the stairs stretching out his sore muscles. He enters the kitchen to grab himself a glass of water. It isn’t until his third glass that he registers everyone’s stares.

“What?” he snaps.

“You fucked up.” Noya ignores Kinoshita’s commentary, opting to dig around for some orange juice. He then pops some bread into the toaster and debates if he should have strawberry or blackberry jam to go along with his toast.

“Nishinoya Yukihira.” Noya freezes at the voice coming from the entryway. Okay, he fucked up. He passes by a worried looking Yamaguchi and an angry Michimyia as he makes his way over to the TV to face Sensei, bracing for his punishment.

“No updates for three months. You will learn everything that will happen to Tanaka after wards. Understood?” Noya can only nod in agreement to Sensei’s words even though he knows it’s a pre-recorded message. “I also expect you to be hangover free for your assignment tonight. Dismissed.”

The TV screen goes blank. Noya decides to go back to bed, finding himself no longer hungry.

“Nishinoya,” Oikawa calls out to him. “I’m sorry. I should have stopped you. I knew you weren’t feeling–” Noya cuts him off with a flick of his wrist. Oikawa has nothing to be sorry about. The only person to blame for what is going to happen to Ryuu is Noya, who knew the risks of last night’s adventure. Drunk or not. He knew.

Noya makes his way towards the water fountain after the silence in his room became too loud. He prays Ryuu will be okay as he lets the sound of falling water drown everything else out.

Three months later he receives a picture of Ryuu’s back. A massive jagged scar spitting the dragon tattoo in half. Yamaguchi says Ryuu was almost paralyzed from the blow.

Noya is grateful this is the only visible damage Ryuu had to suffer for his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Should Have Listened


	20. Should Have Listened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi's history

Noya is in Yamaguchi’s and Kinoshita’s shared office. It is packed to the brim with electronics. From computers, to monitors, to radios, to a whole wall dedicated to surveillance footage. And even that varied greatly from school buildings, to streetlights, to office business, to home security footage. He actively ignores monitor in the bottom right corner displaying ‘KSO’ in bold orange font against a black background.

He turns his attention to Yamaguchi’s desk. The three monitors and two keyboards are to be expected of the tech whiz. The manuals of binary code and other coding languages such as C++ and python are expected as well. What wasn’t expected are the three picture frames. Two of which only contain words, the third an actual picture.

“A warning.”

Noya pretends he didn’t jump at Yamaguchi’s voice appearing right behind him, who then picks up the frame containing an old faded letter.

“I should have stopped.” He hands it to him. “They wouldn’t have found him if I did.”

_Tadashi, I beg you. Stop. Stop looking for me. Aniki_

“I should have heeded the warnings.” Tadashi picks up the black photo with orange text. “They wouldn’t have taken him if I did.”

****

**_you were told there would be consequences_ **

“I should have taken them seriously.” This picture frame is handled with care. “He wouldn’t have suffered so much if I did.”

A tall blonde with his center stained red in a hospital bed

Noya doesn’t know what to say.

“I should have listened, there were so many warnings, so many roadblocks and obstacles…” Yamaguchi’s voice starts wavering. “I just wanted him to be happy. That’s all I ever wanted for him.”

“The guy in the last photo,” Noya whispers, “he was…”

“Is. He _is_ my boyfriend.” Oh, the Blonde’s alive.

“Here,” Yamaguchi says as hands him a sheet of paper with multiple faces on it. “A guide on who is currently at KSO.”

Noya sees four faces. The blonde is the first face on it with ‘Tsukishima, Kei’ typed underneath his picture. Ryuu’s is last with ‘Tanaka, ‘Souske’ Ryuunosuke’.

“Everyone on there belongs to someone here. I recommend you listen to Sensei to prevent this from happening to yours.” Yamaguchi carefully puts his photos back on the desk.

‘Thank you’ is the only thing Noya can come up with, and it feels severely inadequate. 

“You’re here to gather information for your first assignment, right?” Yamaguchi asks. Noya nods in confirmation. “Then let’s get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Aftermath


	21. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya after Tanaka finds him in the bathroom

The car ride back from the hospital wasn’t fun. The first half was spent with the radio off and Saeko glancing over at him every few miles in complete silence.

Nishinoya hates silence. It’s too big, too small. It gives his thoughts free range. It makes him feel things he doesn’t want to feel. He scratches at his bandages to fight off the silence.

“You keep that up and I’m gonna turn this thing around because I’m _not_ having you bleed all over the truck a second time.” Nishinoya stops his movements, not wanting to make Saeko’s life harder than it already is.

The second half of the car ride is spent with the radio playing smooth jazz on a low volume and Saeko still glancing over at him every few miles. Other than that the silence continues and Nishinoya waits for the thoughts to flood in, knowing they will come. He braces himself for the uninvited feelings. He resists the urge to pick at the bandages around his wrists.

The whole car ride back from the hospital he senses Saeko wanting to ask the question. The same question everyone at the hospital asked him. The doctors, the nurses, the psychologists. He didn't tell them. He can’t tell them. The thoughts and feelings haven’t visited him since he passed out.

He spends the next week at the Tanakas’ under Seako’s watchful eye, where things get more and more stressful. Seako builds up the courage to ask the question she held back in the car, and once she starts, she doesn’t stop. She asks, and asks, and asks. Each time the question is asked it becomes more confident, louder and demanding. Until she is screaming it at him, with tears running down her face. Nishinoya goes to Tanaka’s room each night with dry eyes.

When Saeko can’t watch over him he gets sent to the old person’s home with his grandpa. Grandpa asks him the same question the doctors asked him. The same question the nurses and psychologists asked him. The same one Saeko keeps asking with increasing alarm.

His grandpa asks the question with enough fire, and furry and frustration that the staff has to physically separate them for the rest of the day. It doesn’t stop his grandpa from asking the question the next day, or the next, or the next. But each time it’s asked, it loses a little bit of its anger. The frustration is replaced with hints of disappointment. The flames dwindle down to a flicker.

The last time his grandpa asks him the question it’s in defeat and barely a whisper. Nishinoya returns his gaze to the new card game the other residents taught him.

At the end of the week Tanaka comes back from his extended stay at Amanai’s place. Nishinoya is sitting on the floor, next to Tanaka’s bed, playing the new card game. He’s already won once this afternoon.

He doesn’t say anything as Tanaka enters the room. He doesn’t look up as Tanaka sits down across from him and starts setting up his own card game.

He pauses when Tanaka starts placing his cards over his own. Nishinoya separates them and starts his game over. He looks over and sees Tanaka resetting his game as well.

He gets slightly annoyed when Tanaka mixes the cards again. Nishinoya separates them. They start over. Tanaka mixes them. Nishinoya separates them. They start over. Tanaka mixes them. Again, and again, and again.

Each time the cards get mixed Nishinoya gets more and more irritated. He separates the cards faster and faster. Needing to keep them apart.

Suddenly he feels Tanaka’s hands over his own. Stopping him from dividing the cards another time. Forcing the cards to stay in their place. To stay together.

Nishinoya is pissed now. How dare Tanaka keep mixing their cards together. How dare Tanaka prevent him from separating them. He looks up to glare at him and is met with a steady gaze. It holds Nishinoya in place, allowing thoughts to start trickling in.

He doesn’t finish separating the cards. Tanaka lets go of his hands and they continue their individual games. Nishinoya lets the cards mix.

And it’s not bad, letting the cards mix. It’s soothing actually, letting Tanaka place his cards down on top of his own, helpful even.

Their silence settles over him comfortably. Nishinoya doesn’t get any unwanted feelings and his thoughts are calmly floating around. Every time their cards come together Nishinoya’s head clears a bit more, his thoughts find the right place to settle down in. Feelings of peace start nudging their way in, turning into a warm blanket around him.

Oh, it’s actually Tanaka giving him a hug. Nishinoya accepts it and gently pushes him away to continue their games after a good amount of time. Neither speak a word the whole time.

He waits till they both win their game at the same time before looking up at Tanaka and sees the same steady gaze from earlier. Nishinoya then takes a deep breath to speak for the first time since that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The card game is Solitaire, which is typically a single person game. It can also be played with multiple people if everyone has their own deck. I played it a lot with my family growing up.
> 
> Next Chapter: Rule the City


	22. Rule the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grand King joins Karasuno

Noya doesn’t like how it’s becoming a pattern for Michimiya to use him as a recruitment tactic. He doesn’t even know why he’s needed to recruit Blue Castle. They’re not a strength group like Dateko where he has to beat the shit out of someone. So the reason behind him sitting in the back room of some establishment the gang owns is beyond his comprehension.

Michimiya is standing by the table twirling around one of the many shuriken she keeps on her person at all times. They’ve been waiting thirty minutes for this Oikawa fucker to show up and Noya really wants to get on with his day. He’s missing out on prime park time hours. If he goes any later it’ll be too hot outside to enjoy it. 

He is about to tell Michimiya to call it a day when a tall suave looking guy with perfect brown hair shows up flanked by two equally tall men.

“Michimiya, darling,” tall and perfect starts. Noya knows he isn’t going to get along with this guy and stares at the ceiling. “I’m starting to get the idea you don’t know no means no.”

“Oikawa, honey, you don’t understand no isn’t an option.” Michimiya replies sweetly.

“Is that why you brought your attack dog? Did living in your new penthouse make you weak?”

Noya hears a thud, followed by a yelp of surprise, and then two switch blades being flicked open. He looks down and sees one of Michimiya’s shuriken buried deep into the wood behind Oikawa’s head.

“He isn’t an attack dog.” Michimiya states. “Speaking of, where’s yours?”

“Away taking care of other business,” the man Oikawa responds. “Hanamaki, Matsukawa put those away. We aren’t here to fight.”

Noya sees Michimiya smile. “Your right. I’m not here to fight. In fact, this is the last time I’ll talk to you about it.” Noya understands the confusion on everyone’s faces. This isn’t what he was expecting.

“My ‘Attack Dog’ is going to take you on a walk to the park and a week from today you will give me your final answer.” Oikawa gives her a calculating stare.

“Leave your two bodyguards behind. You won’t need them. Nishinoya won’t harm a hair on your pretty little face.” Michimiya then stands up and places herself between Oikawa and his flunkies. “Well?”

Oikawa stares her down a while longer before turning around to leave out the back door Noya is now holding out for him. Looks like he gets to go to the park after all.

“I’m not signing Blue Castle over to you. I know how you operate. Your system is sick.” Oikawa spits out at him once out of ear shot from the others. Noya doesn’t have an immediate comeback so he continues walking and leads them both outside.

After it’s clear the gang leader would rather have silence for the rest of their walk Noya takes it upon himself to break it. He borrows a page from Kinoshita’s book.

“Which system are you implying is sick. We are mafia. We have a lot of systems.”

Oikawa gives Noya the same look he gives Kinoshita whenever he spouts something similar. How does Kinoshita do this for a living?

“The one where you hold innocent lives accountable for your actions,” Oikawa replies. “It’s archaic. And cruel. And I want nothing to do with it.”

Oikawa stops walking and looks him in the eyes. “I don’t want my people caught up in that shit.”

Noya holds eye contact for a bit longer and then continues walking, not waiting for Oikawa to catch up. He knows how he is supposed to respond. Knows he needs to be sly and cunning with his answers so Oikawa agrees to their demands.

He doesn’t want to be like Kinoshita.

“It is cruel, and archaic,” he says instead. Noya doesn’t add that it needs to be demolished and burnt to the ground, because Ryuu could die if he even mentions overthrowing the system, so he doesn’t.

“But we don’t use it on gangs like yours,” he says instead. They’ve reached a park and Noya starts looking around for a water fountain. Oikawa makes a noise of disbelief.

“You don’t have to believe me. Ask anyone from Tokonami, or Ohgiminami, or Wakutani, or Dateko, or Kakugawa. They’ll confirm the system isn’t used on them.” He’s found the water fountain and dumps his feet straight in. Boots and all.

“Then why do you need us?” Oikawa sits a good few spots away from him, feet planted firmly on the pavement. “You have enough men by the sounds of it. Your reach is far now that you have Dateko.”

“Honestly I don’t know. Didn’t even know this walk was going to happen.”

Oikawa doesn’t respond, so Noya concentrates on the water falling in front of him. He doesn’t know what to do. This isn’t like Dateko or Kakugawa where all he had to do was beat someone up. He knows fighting the leader of the biggest gang of the city isn’t going to convince them to join. So he falls back on what he always does when it’s too silent and runs his mouth. 

“Why be the ruler of a city gang? You seem intelligent enough to have a well-paying career.”

Oikawa snorts. “Being a gang leader pays more than you think kid.” Noya grumbles at being called a kid. He’s only a few years younger than him at most.

“I built Blue Castle from the ground up.” Oikawa sounds wistful, getting Noya’s full attention. “I saw how terrible of a place the city was and I wanted it to be better. To make it safer so others can live their life in peace. Free from fear.” Noya gets the feeling Oikawa is talking about a specific person.

“I did just that. _I’m_ the one who made this city the second safest city in our country. And I will continue until it is true for our whole country. I won’t stop.”

Noya thinks that goal is impossible to accomplish but Oikawa has already proven himself to be the type of person who makes his goals come true. Not matter how impossible the task.

“Then join us,” Noya says simply. “Let us help you help us. You want a safer city. We want to make sure everyone has the Freedom to Fly. Isn’t that the same thing?”

They fall silent again as Oikawa debates the fate of his men.

“Alright. Blue Castle will fall under Karasuno’s rule. I’ll notify Michimiya by the end of the week.” Noya is slightly shocked Oikawa gave his answer so soon. “Only as long as my men, my family stay safe.”

“I promise,” Noya replies, gripping Oikawa’s hand back. “The system won’t be used on your gang. I swear on the lives of those in the system.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The Fukurodani Alliance


	23. The Fukurodani Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble brews in the shadows

Noya is pretending to brows the knee pad selection when Kinoshita bumps into him.

“Hey! Watch where you’re going!”

“Then don’t take up the whole isle. This is a store you know.”

They continue to slander each other, and Noya enjoys every second of it. What can he say, it’s a golden opportunity.

Someone calls customer service on them and they are escorted to the back of the store. Noya smirks at Kinoshtia’s annoyed face the whole way. The store worker mutters about how he doesn’t get paid enough for this.

Once they make it to the back room a guy with half blond hair is sitting at a table looking like he would rather be anywhere else. A second guy claps wildly before showing jazz hands.

Kinoshita huffs at the exaggerated display and Noya bows deeply before plopping himself down in an empty chair. The room is silent and Noya starts getting antsy. Luckily the door bangs open and two additional men walk in before he does something stupid.

“Hoot, hoot, hoot do we have here!? Trouble makers!? Causing a ruckus in my store? My, my, my who am I to blame?” a man with black and brown hair shouts.

“Your store?! Excuse you! I’m the one who inherited it.”

“But I’m the one you put in charge to run it!”

The two glare at each other.

“Komi, Konoha. This is business. Close the door.” The guy with pudding like hair finally says.

The two, Komi and Konoha, sit down in the last two chairs around the table.

“Now that we are all here let’s get introductions out of the way. My name’s Kozume Kenma, call me Kenma. Current leader of Nekoma.” Noya thinks he’s kind of young to be a leader of a notorious gang.

“Kinoshita and Nishinoya, Karasuno.” Kinoshita introduces them unceremoniously.

“Names Konoha, appointed leader of Fukurodani and that there is Komi. My second.”

“And he his?” Kinoshita points to jazz-hands guy who hasn’t said a word this whole time.

“Fukunaga.” Kenma replies. Fukunaga widens his eyes even more at his acknowledgement.

“Can’t he answer himself.” Noya is already tired of Kinoshita’s attitude.

“Even if he could, he wouldn’t answer to you,” Komi butts in. Noya likes this guy.

“Enough,” Kenma sighs. “As I said before. We’re on business. Focus.”

And business is what is conducted for the rest of the evening. Komi starts the meeting off with how the lower members of their alliance were slowly being taken out with an increasingly alarming frequency. He relays how Ubagawa was suddenly left without guidance. He talks about the battle for control Shinzen went through to keep their area of The Big City safe.

Then Konoha goes on about how their previous leader Yamiji immediately agreed to the terms and conditions given to him to save the rest of them. To save their city. Agreeing to relinquish his position and send their strongest member away. Having the Fukurodani Alliance fall into Konoha’s unprepared hands.

Kenma wraps up with how devastated Nekoma was after their leader Nekomata fell ill shortly after the deals were done. Leaving them struggling to keep the connections they are well known for.

“So please, help us.”

Noya sits on that. What is revealed to be one of the most powerful mafia groups of their country is reaching out to them, Karasuno, for help against an equally powerful unknown group is a lot. 

“What does that have to do with us?” Kinoshita asks without care. Like he’s annoyed for being dragged out here for no reason.

“Weren’t you listening?!” Komi nearly shouts. “You could be next.”

“Nonsense. Karasuno isn’t a threat, unlike you guys.” Kinoshita follows up. “And besides, this is your problem. You fix it.”

Kenma looks over to Fukunaga who is trying really hard not to laugh and then deadpans 'That’s a lie.'

“Which part?” Kinoshita asks with fake interest. Kenma looks over to the other Nekoma member again, who is now waving at Kinoshita with his left hand.

“The part about Karasuno not being a threat. Everyone knows you took down Dateko and brought Blue Castle into your ranks. You no longer hide in the shadows you love so much.”

“You are back to your former glory. Holding the same status you had during the time of The Little Giant.” Konoha emphasizes.

“It still isn’t our business.”

“But it will be.” Komi shouts with anger.

Kinoshita huffs at that. “If we’re as powerful as you claim, then your threat is no threat to us.” He then gets up to leave, motioning for Noya to follow.

“Fukunaga says you know you’re next,” Kenma drops right before Kinoshita opens the door. “You know it’s only a matter of time before you are attacked. You know after it happens there is no way to get your partners back.”

Noya knows what’s going to happen next and jumps forward out of reflex to tackle Kinoshita to the ground. He’s beaten by Fukunaga who magically appeared right in front of Kinoshita.

“How. Do. You. Know. That?” Kinoshita punctuates, voiced laced with poison. Fukunaga doesn’t even flinch. Instead he moves closer, bring them toe to toe, with an offsetting grin on his face.

“Nekoma was built off of connections. That includes information.” Kenma replies smoothly.

Komi then throws two manilla envelops onto the table with big red ‘Classified’ stamps over them. Noya looks to Kinoshita for direction, but he’s too invested in his standoff with Fukunaga so Noya takes it upon himself to see what’s inside.

The words ‘Fire Dragon’ is in one. The other contains ‘Tri-Delta’.

“Hisashi, they know,” Noya whispers hoarsely. Trying to keep from panicking. “Like, know _know._ About _them_ , _Us_.”

The only indication Kinoshita gives on understanding his words is with a slight narrowing of his eyes.

Noya doesn’t know what to do. Oikawa only knew of the system, where Nekoma is announcing they know _who_ is in the system and how they got in. This is bad. Really really bad.

“Now that we have your full attention, let’s make a deal where we can all get what we want.” Kenma smiles cruelly at them. 

Noya sits back down in a trance as Fukunaga takes his place behind Kenma again. Komi and Konoha start passing folders to everyone.

“Well?” Kenma asks.

And Kinoshita eyes the two open envelopes with distrust and dread before looking over at Noya.

“Please.” And Noya doesn’t even know what he’s asking for Kinoshita to do, but he trusts Kinoshita to understands what he means and do what needs to be done.

Kinoshita takes a deep breath before asking the room “What do you need us to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Whose Side are You On?


	24. Whose Side are You On?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya and Kinoshita fight

“You Ratted Me Out!!” Noya shouts as he kicks open the door to Kinoshita’s bedroom after his mission to the Big City. He can’t believe he would betray them like that.

“Not my fault you went off mission.”

 _Went off mission!?!_ As in the mission Kinoshita carefully crafted to meet Sensei’s expectations and their hidden agenda? As in the mission Noya just spent over three months to complete? The mission which finally gave Kinoshita and Yamaguchi the missing pieces to start helping The Fukurodani Alliance? _That_ mission!?

“Stop growling at me. I didn’t ‘rat you out’ on that. Don’t be an idiot. It isn’t a good look on you.”

“You know nothing about me!” Noya snaps back instinctively. 

Kinoshita ignores him and continues to read the files in front of him. Noya doesn’t appreciate being ignored, not while he is still itching for a fight. Not when they’re this much closer to completing their objective.

“You’re still the reason why Ryuu’s hurt. The reason why he lost his leg. His whole damn leg!”

“Incorrect. He only lost half his leg, so calm down. I’m trying to work.” Kinoshita starts taking notes, highlighting and circling important details. Noya growls in frustration, cause arguing with Kinoshita is like arguing with a brick wall.

“Well…, you don’t have to every tiny detail of our lives to Sensei,” is the only biting remark he can make at this point.

“And look how well that turned out for Yamaguchi.”

Noya doesn’t appreciate Kinoshita using that situation as a justification for his actions. It happened before their time. They had nothing to do with it.

“At least the kid lived,” he admits in defeat and relief. Like he doesn’t already know how it all turned out for Yamaguchi and his boyfriend.

“And so did Tanaka, so stop whining like a child.” Noya doesn’t like know Kinoshtia trapped him with his words and starts kicking the wall. Maybe he can finish the hole he started last on last time.

Kinoshita sighs loudly. “If you don’t want your boyfriend to get hurt then don’t be stupid.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Noya responds reflexively. Kinoshita makes a noise of disagreement.

Noya paces around the bedroom. His urge to yell not yet satisfied. He feeds the fire.

“You could take the fall sometimes.”

Kinoshita doesn’t react, which doesn’t give Noya’s mouth an opportunity to stop running. “And Narita barely has a scratch on him. He can afford some ruffing up.”

Kinoshita puts his pen and papers aside. “Run that by me one more time,” he says in a monotone voice. Noya knows it’s a trap. He walks into it anyways.

“The greatest injury Kazuhito has gotten since his stay at KSO has been a few broken bones. Most of them his own fault. So I say you have more leeway than the rest of us in disobeying Sensei.”

“That’s what I thought you said.” Noya really hates the mind games Kinoshita is always playing. “Because you forgot, _Noya_ , I’ll be kind enough to remind you I have Two people to look after. Not One. Two.”

Noya bristles at the use of Ryuu’s name for him, knowing Kinoshita knows he’s only allows specific people to call him that since leaving the small suffocating town. 

“Well I’m sure Chikara can afford a ruffle too, wherever he is.” Ryuu always said he doesn’t really know when to quit when it counts. He’s right cause the next thing Noya’s brain processes is Kinoshita’s knife against his throat.

“I am going to refresh you on facts you already know, and then you are going to walk out of my room without another word. Blink twice to show your understanding.” Noya rapidly blinks twice.

“Fact one: We do our jobs correctly. Crossing all ’T’s and dotting all ‘I’s. Got it? Or else our counter parts take the fall.” Noya continues his blinking.

“Fact two: My Kazuhito and Your ‘Souske’ are both at KSO, which means they are within easy reach of Sensei’s other operatives.”

He holds back in correcting Ryuu’s name. Noya’s only job right now is to listen and blink.

“Fact three: None of us know anything about Chikara, even with our current extensive research. Worst case scenario, he is taking the fall for every small mistake I make, along with Kazuhito’s.” Noya thinks that would be extra cruel. Kazuhito doesn’t even know what he got caught up in. Then he thinks better and knows that it is a full possibility of this messed up system.

“Best case,” Kinoshita continues “is that he’s dead and doesn’t have to suffer in this hell hole anymore.” Noya doesn’t like that that’s the best-case scenario. He feels like a complete jackass now.

“Now, get out of my sight before I tell Sensei _everything_ you did on your mission.” The blade is gone and Noya stumbles as Kinoshita kicks him out, the door slamming behind him.

Noya makes his way to his room and collapses onto the bed. All of the fight finally leaving his system. He pulls out the photograph of Ryuu in a hospital bed, the remaining part of his leg suspended in the air. Tubes entering his body in multiple locations. He looks so small. Powerless. The complete opposite of the Ryuu he knows.

Noya doesn’t stop his tears from falling, as they roll onto the picture in big fat drops.

“I’m sorry Ryuu. I’m so so sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi... sorry for not updating. I wasn't 100% satisfied with this chapter or how it fit into the overall time line but it's all good now.  
> Also life is rough and burnout in my profession is running rampant at the moment making it a slippery slope for the rest of us.  
> Moving on, I do have the rest of the story written and hopefully I'll continue to have the energy to post the rest of it as I have before. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Another one Bites the Dust


	25. Another one Bites the Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa becomes part of the system

“You said the system wouldn’t be used on us!” Oikawa screams after slamming him against a wall. Honestly, Noya doesn’t know how Oikawa found out who his person is this quickly. Noya doesn’t even know who the person is, but he’s good at rolling with the punches he’s given and doesn't let Oikawa's rough housing get to him. 

“I said it wouldn’t be used on your gang. Never said anything about you,” he defends himself. Glad he took a page from Kinoshita’s book with his wording at the time. Oikawa growls threateningly for a few more seconds before releasing him and stomping down the hall.

Noya rubs the back of his head. Oikawa defiantly knows how to handle himself despite his pretty boy front. Which he should have expected, being the Head of Blue Castle, Chidoriyama and Kitawadachi.

He then takes the long way around to the communication’s hub to retrieve the updated KSO sheet from Yamaguchi.

It’s odd being on this side of a new addition. To see the anger and despair that comes with one recognizing someone they care about getting caught up in their mess. So he knows no amount of comfort, or understanding, or sympathizing will make it feel any better.

After he knocks on the door Yamaguchi answers with a sad look. “You’re the last one to pick theirs up.”

“Even Oikawa?” Noya asks in surprise.

Yamaguchi nods as he hands over the sheet of paper. “He was the first actually. Came storming in demanding to know about the others. About their past. About ours.”

“You tell him?”

Yamaguchi shakes his head no and Noya tucks the paper into his pocket.

“Picked up his rules as well.” Yamaguchi adds as he returns to his screens.

“It wasn’t waiting for him on his bed?”

“The Grand King got here before he was supposed to. We didn’t have time to set everything up.”

Noya hums in understanding. That’s why he had orders to sleep in a hotel for the next week. Of course, everything is meticulously planned out.

“By the way, do you need another copy of your rules?” Yamaguchi asks before Noya can leave.

“Another copy?” He already has a binder full of the same paper. They keep popping up on his bed every month.

“Yah, Kinoshita says it helps remind us why we do what we do.” Noya thinks a printout of rules isn’t much encouragement to keep in line. The photos Yamaguchi keeps on his desk is much more efficient.

“Sure, why not.” He watches as Yamaguchi opens up a couple of files and then the printer starts warming up.

“And what do you mean by my rules?” Don’t they all have the same set of ‘keep your mouth shut and do exactly as you’re told’ rules?

Yamaguchi's posture stiffens and he fumbles over his answer.

“E-each one of us-s have an individual file with-th our name on it and ‘R-rules’ next to it. They’re locked with a password only S-s-sensei knows. I-I can only print them.” 

Noya doesn’t push. He doesn’t want to get Yamaguchi in any more trouble than he already could be at this point. The kid then closes his eyes and gracefully reaches behind him to pick up the freshly printed pages. The first one is a blank cover page. Noya assumes the second one contains his actual rules.

“Here. Now Kinoshita doesn’t have to sneak into your room to drop off this month’s copy.”

“Thanks,” Noya says half sarcastically. “I’ll be going now.” He hears as the kid trying not to hyperventilate as he shuts the door behind him. He feels kind of bad for accidentally putting the kid in the situation in the first place. But there isn’t much he can do about it now, so he goes about the rest of his day.

Noya finally takes a good look at the sheet of paper at the end of the day in the privacy of his room. Skipping over the faces he already knows. He lingers a bit longer on Ryuu’s before studying the new addition of a sullen looking boy with deep, crystal blue eyes and the name ‘Kageyama, Tobio’ typed underneath it.

He wonders how this kid is connected to The Grand King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Karasuno


	26. Karasuno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya learns about his new life

Noya wakes up comfortable for the first time in about a month. Instead of the cold hard concrete floor, he is now in a soft worm bed with silk sheets. His wrists aren’t being weighed down by chains and his eyes are finally free from their confines. Making the dim light in the room feel bright.

He groans a little as he makes his way to the adjoining bathroom. A bit too zoned out to fully appreciate how fancy it is.

After that he makes his way towards the door and is surprised to find it unlocked. With nothing else holding him back Noya explores and looks for Ryuu.

He makes a mental map of the place which begins with a kitchen fit enough for a well-run fancy restaurant. A gym with more equipment than any base he’s been at. A library big enough to have the ladders that roll along the walls. About three different floors containing about twenty bedrooms each. A weapons room with what Noya assumes is filled with just about every weapon he can name.

Lastly, he enters what he guesses is the info hub of the place. Computers, screens and other electronic devices Noya doesn’t care to name at the moment fill the room. To sum it up the place is huge.

Noya makes his way back to the entryway that consists of nice leather couches and a huge flat screen TV. He sits down on one of the couches to take it all in and rub out the soreness of his muscles. His last encounter with his frenemies didn’t go so well.

“Greetings Nishinoya Yukihira,” a college professor type looking man with rectangular glasses says from the screen.

Noya is glad no one else is around to witness his yelp of shock at the man’s digital entrance. He then glares at the screen. “Who are you? What do you want from me? Where’s Ryuu?! Where’s Tanaka?!”

“I welcome you to Karasuno. I hope your current accommodations are to your liking.” The man continues on.

“If not feel free to remodel. Credit, debit, and ID cards are located in the top drawer of your wardrobe. Along with $15,000 dollars cash.” Noya already has the black wallet with a small orange crow on it in his pocket.

“Where is Tanaka?!” Noya demands. His newly acquired friends with benefits eventually told him he’s alive at a military prison, but they aren’t fully trustworthy. As is proof with his still bruising ribs. 

“I am now going to answer the question I assume you have asked multiple times already.” The TV switches to a video of Ryuu unpacking a box into one of the two closets of the room he is in. There is also two beds and two desks. The video feed cuts off and the professor dude pops back on.

“I hope you paid attention to the time stamp. The video you just saw was a live feed. I will not be showing it again for you to double check.” Noya doesn’t cross off the possibility that the time stamp could be faked. He still doesn’t know who these people are. He does believe the video itself isn’t faked. Which means Ryuu is alive and not in a pile of ashes his dreams like to convince him of.

Noya starts threatening the man’s life, but the professor continues on without care.

“As long as you follow my rules Tanaka Ryuunosuke will not be harmed maliciously.” Noya stops shouting after hearing that last part. Knowing listening is more important right now.

“The rules are printed out and will be waiting for you to read after this video.”

He sits back down to watch the rest of the one-sided video call.

“Further useful information for you will be that this TV and one in the communications center are the only devices in the whole building which are controlled remotely. All doors can only be locked from the inside, and there are no surveillance cameras anywhere in the building. Please feel free to check.”

Noya will be doing just that, thank you very much.

“That is all I have for you for now. If you have any questions don’t hesitate to ask your fellow members. Again, Welcome to Karasuno.” The TV turns off leaving Noya alone with silence as his only companion.

When he finishes reading the short list of ‘simple’ rules he snorts to hold back tears. The only thing, the only person who he could ever want for the rest of his life is the only one he isn’t allowed to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating late. I had a really rough 16 hrs. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Noya


	27. Noya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya's name

_Nishinoya then takes a deep breath to speak for the first time since that night._

Nishinoya tells Tanaka everything. About why he is now living at his grandpa’s out in the middle of nowhere. About his own parent’s deployment. About how much he hates the small suffocating town. About how much he hates himself. About his loneliness. Everything. 

Tanaka gives him his undivided attention throughout his whole life confession, allowing him to talk and talk and talk. Letting Nishinoya express the feelings he needs to get out. To voice the thoughts that usually crowd his brain. Tanaka’s silence not bothering him one bit as he pours his heart out.

After his life confession Nishinoya waits for Tanaka’s response with an intense stare. He feels Tanaka gently massaging the bandages covering his wrists as the stare is returned.

“I’m not going anywhere idiot, and neither are you,” Tanaka says after a while. “ _You’re_ my best friend. No matter what.”

Tanaka holds up one of Nishinoya’s arms between them. “This is proof enough. Right?”

“Right,” Noya whispers back.

They are now sitting on the floor next to each other with their backs leaning against Tanaka’s bed. Card game forgotten in the middle of the room.

“Th-thank you, for everything. Accepting me… and saving me… and listening… Tanaka, I owe you–”

“Ryuu,” Tanaka interrupts, “call me Ryuu. We are best friends right? If we keep calling each other by our family names it would be a bit strange, wouldn’t it?”

Nishinoya can’t stop the soft chuckle that slips through his mouth at Tanaka’s, no Ryuu’s logic.

“That would be a bit too strange. Wouldn’t it? Ryuu.” And saying Ryuu’s name feels perfect. Like it has always meant to be. Nishinoya smiles at that thought, being able to call Ryuu Ryuu.

“I want you to call me by my given name too, but… I, I…” he whispers. He feels bad he can’t give Ryuu the same privilege.

“Then how about I call you Noya?”

“Noya?”

“Yah. Noya. Just shorten your family name and it’s like a name all on its own.”

Noya doesn’t stop the grin that takes over his face.

“Noya,” he tries again on his tongue after his cheeks hurt from smiling for so long. “I like it.”

“Well nice to meet you Noya. I’m Ryuu.”

They shake hands to seal the deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter: The Night Before


	28. The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya needs it to be tomorrow today

Noya is lying in bed wide awake. He can’t sleep. Because tomorrow he will get to see Ryuu, in person, in the flesh, for the first time on almost a decade.

It is only possible through their collective efforts.

The Fukurodani Alliance started it all by reaching out to Kinoshtia. They are the ones who brought up the opposing threat lying in the darkness. Bringing together a little over half of the country to work together for the first time in gsenerations.

Yamaguchi became their real MVP when he got them in touch with The Association. Granting them access to the information Noya knew was being kept hidden from them on purpose. Such as how Hinata came to KSO. Turns out the kid went AWOL to protect his sister.

Oikawa and Michimiya played their parts as well by having the smaller lesser known groups under their rule turn the tables by spying on their spies. Optimizing all of the information The Association shares with them. 

Noya reprised his role of keeping HQ running smoothly, with Ikejiri’s help this time. Stepping in to redirect Sensei when it felt like he was getting too hot on their tail, for when Kinoshita’s purposeful ‘slip ups’ weren’t enough. They couldn’t have their plans ruined. There’s too much on the line now for them to let that happen.

Of course there were some bumps and ‘bruises’ along the way. They had to make some tough calls to get to where they need to be. But it will all be worth it, because they won’t have to worry about making those tough calls anymore after tomorrow.

For tomorrow is the beginning of the end. Tomorrow they liberate Ryuu and the others from KSO.

Oh, and start a war. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 3: 'Inheritance'  
> A prequel to this series following Keishin, Akiteru and Udai. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading till the end! I have no estimated time frame for when Book 3 will be available but I'll post the linear narrative order for this part when I'm almost ready to post Book 3.  
> Hope to see you back when the time arrives. 
> 
> [tumble](https://rayofsun936.tumblr.com/)


End file.
